ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Wildmutt (Horizons)
Wildmutt is the Omnitrix's DNA sample of a Vulpimancer from the planet Vulpin. 'Appearance' Wildmutt appears to be a large orange dog with no eyes, ears, nose, or tail. His posture and movements are also somewhat apelike. His sharp teeth are very defined and stick out of his mouth. Wildmutt has no eyes, instead using his sense of smell and hearing, which are aided by three gill-like nostrils located on each side of his neck. Wildmutt's fur carries a pattern while most of his fur is orange, he wears a lighter color surrounding the front of his body, his lower paws and his lower jaws. Wildmutt wears the the watch symbol on his chest. In season two, Wildmutt's fur becomes shaggier, most notably around his shoulders and head. 'Powers and Abilities' Wildmutt's main ability is his sense of smell. As he has no eyes, his "vision" is made up of a dull 3D mapping of where his senses originate, similar to a thermograph. Combined with his enhanced hearing, his senses take the form of a radar or sonar, allowing him to still perceive his environment more clearly. His enhanced speed and reaction time allows him to dodge, evade, and counterattack effortlessly with the help of his senses. Wildmutt can track almost anything and anyone by their scent. Wildmutt has superhuman strength, as he can rip off the roof of a car with ease. Wildmutt can dig deep craters at a fast speed, even while digging through solid stone ground. Wildmutt's enhanced agility that allows him to run, jump and climb at an inhuman rate. He is highly acrobatic and gymnastic, with such movements being similar to that of an ape. Wildmutt also possesses razor sharp teeth and claws. Wildmutt is a quadruped, however he is capable of standing on his hind legs, and he can punch, somewhat awkwardly, by doing this. Wildmutt's porcupine-like quills on his back supplement his sonar and can also serve as weapons, either protecting him while he's rolling, or as projectiles fired off at will. 'Weaknesses' Wildmutt can't talk. Instead, he communicates through a combination of barking and snarling. Due to this, it is extremely difficult for anyone to understand him. Wildmutt's senses are very sensitive, making him vulnerable to anything that can overwhelm his senses such as a high-pitched sound or a strong smell. Wildmutt's lack of eyes makes him completely dependent on his other senses. When infected with a cold, Wildmutt's gills get blocked by mucus, making him unable to smell or hear and rendering him essentially "blind". In addition, his fur color seems to "decrease" from its vivid orange to a pale yellowish-orange tone, and his lips and claws turn from black to a sickly dark green hue. 'History' *Wildmutt first appeared in Inspire Me. Wildmutt was used both times to track the robbers scent. *In Behind the Shelves, Wildmutt investigated Hex's lair. *In Top of the Food Chain!, Wildmutt and Alice escaped Zombozo and the Circus Freaks from hypnotizing them. *In He's Everything You Want, Wildmutt defeated the Robots from Dimension 12 from attacking the Horizons Science EXPO. *In Picture Perfect, Wildmutt helped Terence and Nikki search for the Silene periodicum, then snuck past Jonah Melville. *In How to Save a Life, Wildmutt battled Epoch. *In Spirited Away, Part 2, Wildmutt was used various times out of his control. *In Mission: Unstoppable, Wildmutt captured after an escape Esoterican. *In Nikki and the Starcatcher!, Wildmutt chased after a group of thugs that resembled the Circus Freaks. *In Battle of the Bands, Zerox created a clone of Wildmutt multiple times to be used to participate in Battle of the Bands. *In An Ancient Revelation, Wildmutt Omni-Splices to stop the Esoterica from retrieving the Inferno Viper. 'Appearances' * Inspire Me x2 (first appearance) * Behind the Shelves * Top of the Food Chain! * He's Everything You Want * Picture Perfect * How to Save a Life * Spirited Away, Part 2 x5 * Mission: Unstoppable * Nikki and the Starcatcher! * Battle of the Bands x4 (cloned by Zerox) * An Ancient Revelation (selected alien was Four Arms) Trivia * Wildmutt has a very similar concept to the Doom 3 version of the "Pinky" Demon enemy: both are canine-esque beings whose faces display no visible eyes or noses, walk on all fours, roar loudly and have massive powerful jaws with huge pointy teeth sticking out. Category:Aliens Category:Omnitrix Aliens Category:Vulpimancers Category:Enhanced Strength Aliens Category:Enhanced Speed Aliens Category:Enhanced Agility Aliens Category:Enhanced Digging Aliens Category:Animal Aliens Category:Enhanced Senses Aliens Category:Orange Aliens